


keeps me up late at night

by midnights



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 15 yrs post series finale to be exact, Ambassador Sokka, Angst, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hand Jobs, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Party, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Post-Season/Series Finale, Republic City, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, alternate title for this fic: yearning, like straight up dumb, they're dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnights/pseuds/midnights
Summary: Fifteen years since the war had ended, and still Zuko remembered every step of the way as if it were yesterday. More than anything, he remembered Sokka. He'd been in love with him then, and he still was.ft. ambassador sokka, fancy parties, pining zuko, and two oblivious fools
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 1154





	keeps me up late at night

**Author's Note:**

> it took a 15 yr old show and a global pandemic for me to write again. i couldn't find the fic i wanted to read for sokka and zuko, so i wrote my own. this doesn't really account for zuko's daughter izumi. oops. 
> 
> this mentions some characters/allusions to events that occur during the comic series, but everything's explained, so you aren't missing anything if you haven't read them (though you should read them- they're great). it's also pretty canon-compliant with timelines and republic city developments, etc. i hope it's all correct, but if not, that's okay too :) 
> 
> title is from 'santa barbara' by the millennial club
> 
> let me know your thoughts!

Fifteen years since the war had ended, and still Zuko remembered every step of the way as if it were yesterday. His own struggle to do the right thing, Uncle Iroh's constant nudges in the right direction. The day of the comet, dealing with his sister, Katara's bravery. He remembered his coronation, spending those precious few weeks with his friends in Ba Sing Se, feeling happier than he ever had before; Sokka's painting, his emphasis on remembering the peaceful moments with the gang. He remembered Aang's unshakable faith in him when he struggled with dealing with the Fire Nation Colonies, his friends' unyeidling support on the search for his mother. 

More than anything, he remembered Sokka. The way he was always the first to come up with a plan of action, whether it was shopping in the Earth Kingdom or dealing with lingering members of the New Ozai Society, the group of rebels who'd fought back against Zuko's movements for restoring peace. The look on Sokka's face when Zuko had asked him to remain in the Capital City and stay on as the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador, somewhere between relieved to have been given a purpose and shocked that Zuko would entrust such an important position to him.

"You're kidding, right?" Sokka had said, upon returning from his latest sojourn with Aang and Katara. 

Zuko had grown sheepish. "I mean, if you'd rather go back South, I-"

"No, no- I'd be honored, Zuko. Thank you." Sokka had smiled then, and it was no longer the thoughtless smile of a fifteen year old who had never been more than ten miles out of his tiny village. He was eighteen then, already growing into the fierce Water Tribe warrior he was always destined to become. They'd shared a hug, and their friendship had continued to grow as they worked together.

Zuko was half sure he'd loved him even then.

Zuko remembered Sokka's adjustment to living in the Capital City, in the caldera of the volcano, and his constant blathering about the heat. For his birthday the first year of living in the palace, Zuko had set up the ice baths in the lower floor of the palace. During the intense heats of Fire Nation summers, Zuko would often find Sokka floating in one of the baths after their daily meetings. Vividly, he remembered more than one occasion in which he'd found Sokka naked down there, and had made valiant and unconvincing efforts to act normal about it (though he was sure his face had flushed the color of his scar).

As they'd grown close, they'd grown up. Sokka had filled out, his shoulders broadening and his face lengthening into the face of a young man. When they sparred together, Zuko had a hard time focusing on his swords instead of the rows of brown muscle on Sokka's torso, his thick arms and chiseled back. He'd kept his wolf's tail, and could be found in front of a mirror every other morning, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he sheared the sides of his head and perfected the edges of his new goatee. He wore his boomerang strapped to his back, and stood with the confidence of a man who knew his place in the world. He looked at Zuko with eyes that stilled glinted with mischief and humor, smiled at him like they were always sharing a private joke. Zuko had never stood a chance.

Zuko knew he'd grown too. He'd let his hair grow out long, and wore it pulled back, though he only wore the Fire Lord headpiece in it when he was making appearances. Though Aang had grown taller than them both, Zuko had retained some height over Sokka, albeit not much. When he traveled, or went on adventures with his friends while Uncle Iroh watched over the nation for him, he wore his twin swords crossed on his back. Try as he might, he was still sometimes troubled by thoughts of his sister, or his father, but he knew he'd made the right choice in joining Aang. Aang wrote to him often, telling him of his experiences in peacemaking all over the world, both human and spirit. Their other friends wrote to him too, mostly letters detailing their journeys and lives, and only occasionally writing formal political requests and proposals to the Fire Lord. When things grew to be too overwhelming, Sokka was there to ground him with a sparring session or a walk through the city. 

The ease with which they'd become best friends was something Zuko would never forget. Sokka made everything easy, even the hard things: meetings with generals and trade ambassadors who hated Zuko for his efforts to bring peace, attempts to locate Azula after he'd released her to gain her aid in finding his mother, the nightmares, the trips to Ba Sing Se to discuss deals with Earth King Kuei (who, once he had grown a spine, had also grown very stubborn), the long nights in hot Capital City. Once Sokka had moved in, they'd started taking meals together, writing letters and decrees and proposals in Zuko's quarters when they weren't in meetings, sparring together after long days of trade assemblies and consultations. A few months after Sokka had started living in the Fire Nation, he took a week off to return to Shu Jing, in the islands, where he'd met with Master Piandao and forged a new sword. The new one wasn't made of space rock, but it was a special tempered steel that shone dark blue in the sunlight. Zuko and Sokka sparred almost every day in one of the palace courtyards.

Often, during the long, tedious meetings with his ambassadors and advisors, Sokka would catch Zuko's eye and make a face to express his boredom, and they'd share a smile, and Zuko would feel his affection for him stir in his chest. At night, when Zuko woke in cold sweats about his father returning to extract his revenge, he'd wander to Sokka's room, where he'd most likely find his friend awake, writing letters to Aang, Toph, Hakoda, or one of their other friends. They'd sit together on Sokka's balcony with their feet hanging off the edge and pass a bottle of lychee saké back and forth, savoring the way it burned while they talked about everything and nothing, and Zuko would spend the whole evening wondering whether it would come off strangely if he slung his arm around Sokka and pulled him closer. When Sokka burst into the Strategy Room (Zuko had felt the need to stop calling it the War Room when he was working to usher in an era of peace) during a meeting with red eyes, holding a scroll with the seal of the Warriors of Kyoshi, Zuko had strode across the room to his friend, assuring his generals and strategists that the meeting would be rescheduled. That day, they'd raided the kitchens for hotcakes, ice cream, and saké, and spent the afternoon and night in the ice baths. Zuko knew gorging themselves on food and drink wasn't a cure for being dumped, but it helped. 

On their diplomatic trips to Ba Sing Se, they'd take full advantage of their relative anonymity to traipse around the city like normal young adults. They weren't too noticeable as Fire Lord Zuko and Sokka of the Water Tribe, heroes of the Hundred Year War, as long as they wore hoods. Zuko's scar drew some looks, but many people had suffered from the war. Only a handful of times did people realize the young, smiling boy in the corner of the restaurant was the Fire Lord. Sokka and Zuko would trade stories and laughter over steaming bowls of noodles, and pots of tea in Uncle Iroh's shop. They'd drag each other into stores and to stalls and carts, making foolish, unnecessary purchases (Sokka said he'd never wear the shoes Zuko goaded him into buying, but he'd donned them for Aang's eighteenth birthday celebration and shown them off as if they were his most prized possession) and eating themselves full of street food.

On those nights, if Zuko pushed away all thoughts of running his nation and helping establish Republic City and the hundreds of other things on his mind, he could pretend they were ordinary twenty-somethings out in Ba Sing Se, out on a date. He'd take foolish pleasure in Sokka's hand encircling his wrist as he led him over to a cart to inspect the flower arrangements on display, and the time the waitress at the noodle shop asked if they'd been together long (Zuko had been ready to die of embarrassment, but he followed Sokka's lead and laughed good-naturedly and said they were just friends). 

Though there had been a few instances when Zuko was half-sure they'd crossed the line between friends and... something else. The night Sokka received Suki's letter, and they'd gotten earth-shatteringly drunk, they'd both passed out in Zuko's bed. Zuko had woken up to find that Sokka, on his back and snoring like Toph, had splayed his arm over Zuko's midsection, and a leg over both of Zuko's. He'd allowed himself a few moments to revel in the idea of waking up with Sokka as more than just friends before extricating himself from his friend's long limbs and heading outside to soak in the sunrise and practice his forms. Another time, during a foiled assassination attempt on Zuko's life, one of the perpetrators had referred to Sokka as Zuko's "little Water Tribe boyfriend," and neither of them had bothered to correct the assassin, though Zuko knew he'd probably blushed furiously. On the fifth anniversary of the end of the war, at the celebration in Ba Sing Se, they'd shared a dance, though it was after a lot of pushing from their friends, and only after Zuko and Sokka had each shared a dance with Aang as well. Zuko had been sure he'd breathe fire when Sokka put a hand on his waist to spin him across the dance floor, but somehow he held out. He'd been half sure Sokka was going to kiss him at the end of the night, both of them bone-tired and grinning from ear to ear after a night of regaling friends with stories from the war. They'd been in the courtyard at the Earth King's Royal Palace, sitting with Aang and Katara and Toph, remembering their triumphs and struggles and adventures. After a while, the others had gone in, and Sokka had asked Zuko if he remembered when they liberated Suki and his father from the Boiling Rock.

"Of course I remember. My sister was there. And Mai," Zuko had nodded. 

Sokka huffed a laugh. "She saved our butts, that's for sure. Her and Ty Lee." 

"Yeah. I didn't deserve it, but she did."

Sokka had rolled his eyes, but then grew more serious. "You'd only been with us for a few _days_ , and you agreed to come with me on some crazy, unplanned liberation mission to the highest-security prison in the Fire Nation. How could you have known it would work out?"

Zuko had looked over. Sokka had been looking at him with those bright blue eyes, cheeks flushed from dancing and laughing and saké, and Zuko had to swallow down the urge to kiss him before he could choke out a coherent answer. "I... I knew I had to prove myself to all of you. I thought... I thought helping free your father would prove that I wouldn't return to my own father. The fact that you trusted me enough to bring me along was unexpected."

"It's like Toph said. We all needed a Zuko field trip." Sokka shrugged one shoulder. "But not a lot of people would've done that, Zuko. You know that." He was looking at Zuko again (when had they scooted so close to each other?), waiting for Zuko to give him some kind of indication as to why they'd both trusted each other so easily after months of trying to kill each other. But Zuko could hardly breathe. He could smell Sokka's scent of salt and sea, feel the heat coming off his body. Then, suddenly, it was gone.

Sokka had stood up, bringing the warmth with him, and was standing over Zuko, offering him a hand. He'd hauled Zuko to his feet. Zuko had risen to find his face only inches from Sokka's. They were both breathing heavily, as if they'd just been in battle. Sokka's eyes had flitted down to Zuko's mouth, and Zuko had been sure _something_ was going to happen. But Katara had come outside and called for them, and they'd moved apart lazily, and rejoined the others as the party drew to a close. Zuko could've sworn he could feel Sokka looking at him, but whenever he'd looked back, the other man had been looking away. 

Zuko valued their friendship too much to ever put it in jeopardy. As much as he longed to kiss the mischievous smile off his friend's face when he cracked a joke, or how much he wanted to press his hand to the curve of his waist to see if it would fit, or run his hands through his hair when they kept each other awake to stave off the nightmares, he feared what would happen if things went awry. Losing his friend because of a hopeless crush would have decimated him. 

So he did nothing, instead suffering in silence when Sokka went out on sporadic dates with people he'd met (thankfully none of them had gone past the second or third date), and keeping his big mouth shut when he'd find Sokka splayed out in the ice baths, barely covered by his underwear, his hair hanging down on either side of his face like curtains, smiling like the Zuko was the only person he'd wanted to see. It was like living on the sun. It burned, but he needed the warmth to survive.

With his friends' help, Zuko had helped establish the former Fire Nation Colonies as part of a new nation, one that was both separate and part of all four nations. Republic City had been established as the new capital, and Sokka had been instrumental in its founding years. So instrumental, in fact, that after five years of living and working with Zuko in the Fire Nation Capital City, he made the decision to move to Republic City to help further establish it and set up the United Republic of Nations. The day he'd left had been burned into Zuko's memory.

It had been after days of negotiations, several interviews to find a new Southern Water Tribe Ambassador, and a long, final night of sharing saké on Sokka's balcony. They both knew it was best for Sokka to go. Politics, negotiations, trade deals, all of the things Sokka had become so adept at navigating were greatly needed in the new nation. Republic City needed him. But that didn't mean they were both sad for him to go. They'd both had more to drink than they should've, and that final morning Zuko had woken in Sokka's bed, their faces just inches apart. Sokka's arm was draped across Zuko's waist, and their feet were tangled together, and Zuko could feel each of Sokka's steady breaths. They were both quiet as Zuko waited for Sokka to dress for the journey to Republic City. His room had been emptied, all of the Water Tribe decorations and trinkets he'd collected throughout the years already packed away. 

When it was time for him to go, Zuko saw him to the airship he'd be travelling on. They'd hardly spoken all morning, neither of them sure of how to express their feelings about living apart after years of codependency. 

"It's not forever, you know," Sokka had said, almost sheepishly. "I can- I can come visit, and we'll see each other for birthdays and stuff, and-"

"You're going to do great in Republic City, Sokka. I'll do fine here, too. But I'll miss you, buddy," Zuko had felt his heart clench as the wind blew and Sokka's hair was ruffled. "I... I don't know what I would've done these past few years without you here. I don't know how to thank you for everything."

Sokka had looked like he was going to say something, but cut himself off at the last second and pulled Zuko into a tight hug. He'd looped his arms around Zuko's shoulders, pulling him close. Zuko's arms went around his waist, and he closed his eyes. When they'd separated, Sokka had looked at him with a sad smile. "See you around, Fire Jerk."

Huffing a laugh, Zuko gave Sokka a light shove towards the airship. "Go on. Go be the plan guy. See you soon."

And Sokka had gone. 

That was six years ago. He'd been twenty-five then, and Sokka had been twenty-four. Now, they were thirty-one and thirty, and fifteen years had passed since they'd saved the world together. Along with Ty Lee, Suki, and some other friends, Sokka had planned a huge celebration in honor of fifteen years of peace since the Hundred Year War. At first, true to his style, Aang had protested the celebration, saying peace should be expected and that they didn't have to have a party for it every few years, but Sokka and Katara had worn him down. The party was to be held in Republic City, and Zuko's friends had told him to arrive a day early so they could all catch up and spend some time together.

It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other fairly often, but Zuko was excited to see his friends again, this time for a longer stretch of time. They'd all be staying for a week after the celebration. Sokka, true to his word, had visited Zuko in the Capital City several times, often bringing Aang or Katara or Toph along with him. They'd traded letters constantly, and Zuko often had to stop himself from seeking out Sokka's messenger hawk in the sky when he was supposed to be doing his work.

The last time they'd seen each other was just a few months before the celebration, and Zuko had almost combusted when he'd seen Sokka's latest impulsive decisions, a thin piece of whalebone through the top of his right ear and a tattoo circling his left bicep, a Water Tribe pattern Zuko had recognized. He'd said the earring was a Water Tribe thing, and Zuko knew he was probably right, but it had made Zuko want to slam him up against the nearest wall and kiss him until the both forgot their names. Sokka had grown taller than him over the last few years, and Zuko constantly found himself wondering what it would be like to have to tilt his face up to kiss him. If he'd thought living apart would make his foolish love for Sokka die down, he'd been very wrong.

Katara was the first person he saw upon landing in Republic City. In a collared blue dress, her hair flowing down her back, she looked graceful and powerful, like the waterbending master she was. She rushed to give him a hug. "Zuko! You made it! What took you so long?" 

"Oh, you know. Just had some country-running responsibilities to attend to," he deadpanned.

Katara rolled her eyes, then broke into a smile. "I'm glad you're here. Everyone's inside the embassy already. Well, not everyone. Sokka's not here yet."

"He's not?" 

"He had to settle something between two of the other city counselors. Something about the location of a Fire Sage temple. But he said he'll be here in time for dinner, don't worry." She patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Zuko felt the tension release from his shoulders. _He was still coming, just late_. "Oh. Good."

Katara gave him a smile that felt only slightly patronizing. "Come on, Fire Lord. We're having tea with your uncle, in the courtyard."

Zuko followed her, embarrassed. Apparently Katara saw right through Zuko, and could tell that he felt more than just friendship for him. Katara led him inside the embassy, a large, golden-gilded building with large domes on top. The inside was similarly outfitted in gold and white marble, with large banners of each of the four nation's symbols, and a fifth with the flag of Republic City. One of Zuko's guards went to follow them, but Zuko waved him off. Past the lobby, through an archway, and down a hall, Katara opened a door to her right and motioned for Zuko to go outside. At a round table in the middle of the courtyard, under the shade of a large plum tree, sat Aang, Toph, and Uncle Iroh. 

Aang had grown a beard since Zuko had last seen him, and wore his usual Air Nomad clothing, though he'd tossed his dark orange cloak over the back of his chair. Toph looked the same as always: barefoot, decked out in green and grey, hair pulled into a bun. She gave Zuko a big smile when he walked in. Uncle Iroh was pouring them all cups of tea. When he saw Zuko, Aang immediately alighted from his chair in a great _whoosh_ of air and set himself upon Zuko for a hug. Everyone said their greetings and shared hugs, and then Zuko took a seat next to Aang and his uncle. 

"How was the trip here?" Aang asked, idly freezing his tea into ice cubes and back into liquid again.

"Fast. Those new airships Sokka designed are pretty great. When did you guys arrive?"

"We've been here a few weeks. Aang is building an air temple on the little island across the water from the city," Katara told him.

"I got here this morning. Had to give the kids at the Metalbending School the week off. Spoiled lily livers," Toph grumbled, sipping on her tea.

"I have been here since last week. I am considering opening a tea shop in this lovely new city!" Iroh said, clearly excited. 

Aang looked over at Zuko while Toph and Iroh discussed the tea shop. "Sokka's not gonna get here until dinner," he whispered conspiratorially. 

Zuko squinted at him. "Why are you whispering?"

Aang sat up straighter, clearing his throat. "Y'know. Just thought you'd like to know." 

"What, you grow a beard and start acting like everything's a secret? Katara already told me that Sokka isn't here yet." Zuko tried to sound annoyed, but couldn't help but laugh when Aang make a face of pure shock. 

"You don't like the beard?" He gasped, putting a hand to his face. 

"It makes you look older than me," Zuko shrugged one shoulder. "Looking older was the only advantage I had left over you. Now you're taller, the Avatar, _and_ have a beard?"

Aang laughed. "If it makes you feel any better, I am technically a hundred and twenty seven. So I was always older. And you can always just grow a beard!"

"I look ridiculous with a beard, you know that." Zuko rolled his eyes. It was easy to fall back into old rhythms with his friends. He felt Sokka's absence like a hole in his chest, though.

They spent the afternoon catching each other up on what had been going on with each of them, and then retreated to their rooms to freshen up before dinner. Zuko's room was decked out in Fire Nation regalia, and his things had already been brought inside. After a steamy shower, Zuko laid down on the bed, already nervous about seeing Sokka. If Katara had seen right through him, had everyone else? Toph could probably tell, she'd know that Zuko's heart hammered like a jackrabbit-monkey whenever Sokka was around. Spirits, did _Sokka_ know? Did he know that Zuko was completely gone for him? Zuko groaned, and then promptly fell asleep. 

When he woke, it was to the sound of his name. It must have been at least an hour later, since the sun's shadows had grown long, dragging across his room and shading the tall man standing at the foot of his bed. _Sokka_. 

He wore a sleeveless blue shirt and wide dark blue pants, and his sword hung at his side. The whalebone earring caught the sunlight and shined brightly, like it was taunting Zuko. Sokka's hands were on his hips, arms all corded muscle, his tattoo dark as ever. His forearms were covered by armbands, and he still wore the three-fingered gloves he'd always worn. He was looking down at Zuko, half-laughing like he'd been trying to wake him up for some time. 

"Sokka?" Zuko sat up, trying to blink away the bleariness in his eyes. 

Sokka offered him a hand. "Hey. Sorry I missed lunch. Heard you were looking for me?"

Zuko's left eye twitched as he took Sokka's hand and stood up from the bed. _Aang's fault_. "I- Yeah, I thought you would've been waiting for me with a whole parade." He joked, releasing Sokka's hand as soon as he stood, though he'd have liked to hold it for much longer. 

Sokka huffed another laugh. "Yeah, unfortunately the parade people were busy today. But they sent me to usher you down so we can go to dinner, Mr. Fire Lord, Sir."

"And to think I missed you. Hmph."

"Oh, I know you missed me terribly. It's good to see you, Zuko." Sokka's eyes met his, and they smiled at each other. 

"You too. The city looks great. You've been working hard since I was here last," Zuko said, heading for the door. They made their way downstairs to meet with the others. 

"Yeah, we've been setting up a lot of different cultural points of interest and stuff. Train station's in development. The rest of the council wants to build a monument to Aang in front of it, but I think a huge, brooding Fire Lord statue will look better," Sokka said as they descended the stairs. 

Zuko frowned. "I disagree."

"What, like you haven't played as much of a role as Aang in establishing the city? Quit being modest." Sokka bumped Zuko's shoulder with his, and the touch of their skin made Zuko look away.

Before Zuko could reply, they reached their friends. Toph called to them loudly, "Well, that sure took you pansies long enough! You both sound _very_ awake." 

Zuko opened his mouth to say- he didn't know what, exactly, but Sokka spoke up before him. "Sorry folks, we were just discussing the _huge statue_ of Zuko that's going to be put up. I know it must hurt that it _won't_ be a statue of you, Toph. Sorry!" 

Toph didn't reply, but she moved her foot an inch and Sokka tripped on a small mound of rock. As funny as it was, he caught himself by clinging to Zuko, who scrambled to help him catch his balance and felt his face heat up.

"That's great, Zuko! Maybe if you're lucky your statue will be you as an adult, and not a twelve year-old with a giant bald head," Aang said, leading them outside. 

"Aw, don't worry sweetie. Your head's still bald. And giant," Katara patted his head. 

"She's right about that one, pal," Sokka laughed, and Zuko followed.

Aang led them through the streets of Republic City for a few blocks, until they reached a small restaurant. A hostess greeted Aang and Sokka by name and brought them to a table in the corner of the restaurant. Aang sat against the wall, next to Katara. Katara looked oddly nervous, but smiled when Aang invited everyone to sit. "You guys are going to love the food here. Air Nomad stuff, Fire Nation food, everything's here!"

Toph sat at the head of the table, so Zuko sat next to Sokka. Their knees touched. Zuko was fairly sure he was sweating.

After they'd eaten (and Aang was right, the food _was_ great), Aang held up his glass and cleared his throat. His other hand rested on Katara's. Their group was the only one left in the restaurant, and it had grown late. "We were going to wait until the celebration to announce this... but I'm too excited about it. Katara?" 

Smiling nervously, Katara pulled her dress collar out of the way to show off the necklace she wore. It was dark orange, and the carved shell on it bore the symbol of the Air Nomads. "Aang and I are engaged!"

Zuko, Toph, and Sokka exploded into congratulations, hugs, and cries of "Finally!"

"So does this mean I'm throwing an engagement party, too?" Sokka asked.

"No, no no." Aang shook his head. "I'm just a simple monk. This party tomorrow is more than enough of a celebration."

"I thought monks couldn't marry?" Toph cocked her head at him.

Katara threw her head back and laughed. "Engagement's off, I guess. Sorry, sweetie."

Aang's head sunk, and he rolled his eyes. "Correction: I am no longer a monk. But seriously, no party. We can have a toast or something tomorrow, but the party tomorrow and the wedding will be enough of a celebration." 

"Your betrothed is lame, Katara," Sokka said, tossing his chopsticks at Aang's forehead. Aang blew them back at him and they hit him between his eyes. Laughing hard, Zuko patted Sokka's thigh in solidarity. 

"Okay. Fine. Let's have a party, but not for a while. I plan to be thoroughly partied-out after tomorrow," Aang conceded.

They shared toasts and more congratulations, and meandered back to the embassy only once they noticed the restaurant was closing up. Sokka slung his arm around Zuko's shoulders, sticking his tongue out in mock disgust at Katara and Aang, holding hands as they walked in front of them. Zuko chuckled, reaching around to put his arm around Sokka's waist. On Sokka's other side, Toph took his arm, claiming she needed him to see after all of the toasts they'd shared. They walked like that, with Sokka in the middle, all the way back to the embassy. When they each headed to their rooms, Sokka didn't follow. 

"You're not coming?" Zuko cocked his head. Aang and Katara were already gone, and Toph must have retreated to her room as well. 

Sokka shook his head. "I live here, remember? I've got my own place here, now." 

"Oh. Right," Zuko rubbed at the back of his neck, embarrassed. Of course Sokka wasn't staying at the embassy. "Katara and Aang aren't staying with you?"

"If it was just one of them, then sure. But both of them?" he shivered. "Too gross. They're not defiling _my_ house, thank you very much." 

"Probably better that way." Zuko nodded. 

They stood there for a moment, both unsure of what to say, until Sokka spoke up. "Want to come see it?"

"See what?"

"My _house_ , idiot. I've got your lychee saké," Sokka was shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

Zuko blinked at him. It was late, but he wasn't going to pass up this time with his friend. Nights had always been their time. "I mean- yeah, if you don't mind. Thanks, Sokka."

"C'mon. We'll catch a train downtown," Sokka took his wrist and led him back outside. 

A block over, they climbed up the stairs to the elevated train tracks. As they waited for the train, a cool wind blew through the city. It was late summer, and although the heat of Republic City was nothing compared to the heat at home, the cool breeze still felt refreshing in the warm evening air. Zuko was still feeling the aftereffects of rounds and rounds of Aang's toasts, and his face felt hot. He'd pay a silly amount of yuan for an icy glass of mango juice. He looked over at Sokka. He was busy redoing his wolf's tail, the tie held between his teeth. Zuko felt his breath catch. Sokka had missed a strand of hair at his forehead, and it hung over his face. Before his mind could catch up, Zuko's hand reached up and flicked the strand of hair towards Sokka's hands, so he could pull it up. His fingers grazed over Sokka's forehead. His skin was warm. All of these years in warm climates and bright sun had given him a smattering of dark freckles across his brown shoulders, a fact that Zuko was unsure how to deal with. He'd never noticed them before.

"You've got freckles on your shoulders," someone said.

Belatedly, Zuko realized he'd been the one who'd said it. Too late to take it back now.

"Hm?" Sokka looked at his shoulder after he'd finished fixing his hair. "Oh, those. It's from all the sun. I think I got them when we lived together. Uh, I mean when I lived with you. At the palace. Not _together_ , together. Y'know." 

The train arrived before Zuko could think too hard on what he'd meant. They stood, holding onto the bars along the ceiling, and discussed Aang and Katara's engagement. Long ago, they'd had a bet going- one of them had bet it would be Katara who would propose, and the other had bet that it would be Aang, but neither of them could remember who had bet what. The prize had been a bowl of fire noodles and drinks from their favorite restaurant in Capital City. It had taken a few years, but Zuko had exposed Sokka to enough spicy food that he'd grown to love it. Zuko considered that among his greatest accomplishments, right alongside defeating his father and mastering firebending. 

The trains in Republic City ran similarly to the ones in Ba Sing Se, with metalbenders moving the train cars along the tracks. They got off at a stop called Council Cove. Sokka led Zuko down the stairs and a few blocks South, towards a row of buildings in the colors of all four nations, with an extra blue one. Northern and Southern Water Tribes, he guessed. The furthest blue building was Sokka's. The exterior was light, icy blue, and the roof was covered in dark cobalt shingles. The navy blue doors formed a circle, and Sokka produced a key from one of his pockets. 

Sokka led Zuko inside, into a living area, where they both deposited their shoes by the door. Zuko was impressed with Sokka's decorating skills, but then again, Sokka was always impressing him with unexpected skills. The interior looked like a cross between a Water Tribe igloo, the Western Air Temple, a house in Ba Sing Se, and Sokka's old quarters in the Fire Nation palace. He'd really decked the place out in all kinds of things to symbolize his travels and experiences.

"Wow, Sokka. Nice place," Zuko said earnestly.

"I know, I know, you want to abandon your giant palace and live here. I get it." Sokka walked through the living area into a kitchen, grabbing two glasses along the way. "There are some perks to being on the Council."

The kitchen... didn't look like it got too much use, cooking-wise. But Sokka certainly knew his way around, searching through the cabinets with determination. Zuko took a moment to fix his own hair, pulling it all up into a bun. It was too warm to leave it down. When he straightened up, he caught Sokka looking at him, his expression unreadable. In one hand, he held a bottle of lychee saké: Zuko's favorite. In his other hand he held two glasses. 

"Come upstairs. I've got a pretty good view," Sokka said, striding towards the staircase to his left. 

Zuko followed him up the stairs and into what must've been his bedroom, a large room with an unmade bed with blue linens, a desk, and a door that must've led to a bathroom. A moon gate door led to a large balcony, where they sat on the two chairs. Sokka poured Zuko a glass, and Zuko allowed himself only a few sips before putting it down. He didn't need anything _else_ goading him towards kissing his best friend. 

Sokka had been right. The view _was_ nice. Council Cove was on a hill, and from Sokka's balcony, they could see the whole of the city to the North. Zuko was half-sure he could see the embassy from where he was sitting, but there was a good chance it was another similar building. That breeze blew through again, cooling Zuko's warm skin. Somewhere nearby, someone was playing a tsungi horn, some low, sultry song of summer. Zuko looked around to find the source of the noise, then looked to where Sokka was pointing: a high-rise apartment building a block or so away, where someone on one of the balconies was making the peaceful music.

"Do you always keep my favorite drinks at your house, or just when I'm visiting?" Zuko ventured.

There was a pause. Zuko heard Sokka's intake of breath before he spoke, "I... got it yesterday." 

"Not convincing."

"Okay, I always have it here. But I like it too! I'm not just always waiting for you to show up and demand saké from me. You had _all_ the stuff I liked at the palace. I wanted to be able to return the favor, at least a little," Sokka said, clinking his glass against Zuko's. 

Zuko looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks. I probably shouldn't have any more, if Aang's plans for tomorrow are to go as wild as he said. But it's still good."

"Yeah, I call _not_ babysitting the Avatar tomorrow night. I've got other, more fun stuff to do at the party. People to flirt with, dances to do, food to eat. That sort of thing." 

"I hope I can avoid having to witness the dancing. And having to partake in the dancing," Zuko said, ignoring the bit about flirting. 

Sokka stuck his tongue out at him childishly, but didn't argue about his dancing skills. After a few moments of silence, Zuko felt Sokka's gaze on him again. Looking over, he saw that Sokka was staring at him intently, all traces of childishness gone. "So. How are you _really_? And don't just tell me the good stuff you tell Katara and Toph. I can tell when you're lying."

Zuko felt his eyebrow(s) go up in surprise. "You can?"

"You get jumpy." Sokka mimicked the way Zuko apparently fidgeted when he lied. "So? Tell me what's going on with you. It's been a couple months. What's going on in that fiery head of yours?"

Zuko thought for a moment. "I haven't had nightmares in a few weeks, I think. There was an assassination attempt two weeks ago. Obviously it wasn't successful. I..." He paused, thinking. Clearly he couldn't tell Sokka that he dreamed of him almost every night, or that he missed their sparring sessions and antics so much it hurt sometimes. "Yearly trade negotiations are coming up. You'll come to represent Republic City?"

"Oh, sure. I'm so glad trade negotiations are always during the hottest days of Fire Nation summer. Really appreciate it," Sokka said, nudging Zuko's bare foot with his. "But that's good, about the nightmares. Are you... have you been seeing anyone?" 

Zuko avoided looking over at him. "No. It's still kind of hard to date someone when you're the Fire Lord. Have you?"

"Nah, me either. I mean, not that people haven't tried. Councilman Sokka is a _very_ eligible bachelor," Sokka said with bravado, idly flexing a bicep, which Zuko did not appreciate. "But no, I haven't been on a date in a while. Is Mai coming tomorrow night?"

"No, I don't think so. You invited her, right?"

Sokka shrugged. "Suki did the invitations for the party, not me. I handled the food and the music."

"At least the food will be good."

"Hey! Don't insult my music taste like that," Sokka frowned at him, then looked out towards the city as the sound of rain began. The tsungi horn player continued on, spinning that same song that spoke of secrets and sadness, of hot summer nights and whispered promises. 

"Fifteen years," Sokka said after a while. Zuko didn't have to ask what he was referring to.

"Feels like longer. But also not. Like it was yesterday," Zuko looked out at the rain, remembering the storm the day Uncle Iroh had taught him to redirect lightning. 

"We were so _young_. All of us. How'd we _do_ all that?"

Zuko thought of his uncle, the White Lotus, everyone who'd given them aid along the way. "We had help, I suppose." 

"Have you... gone to see your dad?"

"No. Not in a long time," Zuko shook his head. "My mother will be here in the morning, though. Is Hakoda...?

"He's already here. He came north last week." In the shadows, illuminated only by the candle on the table between them, Sokka resembled his father quite a bit. Same sharp cheekbones and strong jaw. 

They grew quiet for a while. The rain turned into a storm, and Zuko waved a hand to extinguish the candle so they could watch the lightning over the city. It was late, and Zuko knew it, but the thought of returning to that lonely, lifeless room in the embassy was quite undesirable. He'd rather sleep on Sokka's balcony. Only when he heard the soft sound of Sokka snoring did Zuko decide to just crash on Sokka's couch. He could return to the embassy in the morning for his appointed tea with King Kuei and the other nation leaders. 

Slowly, Zuko leaned over and put his hand on Sokka's bare arm, jostling it slightly to pull him out of sleep. "Sokka. Come on. Let's go to sleep." 

"Hm?" Sokka didn't open his eyes, but a hand came to rest over Zuko's. "You're warm."

"Firebender." 

"Is that so?" Two bloodshot blue eyes looked up at Zuko. "You sleeping here? Trains don't run this late." 

"As long as you don't mind." 

Sokka squeezed his hand. "Not at all." 

Zuko hauled him to his feet, conjuring a small flame in one hand to provide some light. The storm was still brewing outside of the safety of the balcony. Following Sokka back into his bedroom, Zuko tried not to react when he shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it in the general direction of the wardrobe. Heat curled in the pit of Zuko's stomach. Who had allowed Sokka to be that beautiful?

Sokka climbed into his bed, motioning for Zuko to join him. "Don't make that surprised face. Just get in, it's a big bed. I'll let you be the big spoon."

"I think it's still too hot for that," Zuko said, flushing. It was too hot for that in more ways than one. He lowered his hand and the flame disappeared, but he could still see Sokka's silhouette. He was sat up, pulling his hair out of its wolf's tail. 

Zuko tugged off his own shirt, leaving him in just his brown drawstring pants. He gingerly climbed into Sokka's bed, careful to leave space between them. The linen sheets smelled like salt and sea, like _Sokka_. A cool breeze flitted through the still-open balcony doors. Zuko looked over at Sokka. He was on his stomach, arms extended outwards, and had his head turned to face Zuko. It was dark, but Zuko could still see his sleepy smile. 

"Just like old times, right?" Sokka prodded at Zuko's side. His hand was warm. 

"You were shorter back then," Zuko mumbled, and yawned. 

"That's just how you remember it." Sokka yawned, too. "Goodnight, Zuko."

"Night, Sokka."

Outside, the tsungi horn continued to play, low and sensual. 

Zuko rose at sunrise, like always. The night had been hot, but Zuko woke to find Sokka pressed up against his back as if he'd been seeking even more warmth. It made Zuko's heart soar, but he didn't allow himself to think of it as anything more than Sokka's usual clinging sleep habits. It wouldn't do him any good to overthink things that probably meant nothing. Carefully, so as not to wake him, Zuko got out of Sokka's bed and grabbed his shirt from the floor, stepping out onto the balcony as he pulled it on. The sun hadn't yet burned off the morning fog, and last night's storm had only added to the humidity. He brought the glasses and saké bottle inside, filling Sokka's with water and placing it on his bedside table. Sokka always got headaches after drinking late. 

Before he left, Zuko took one last look at Sokka's sleeping form. In his sleep, he looked younger. His hair was in disarray all over his face, and the freckles along his shoulders looked dark in the dawn light. Zuko wanted nothing more than to climb back in and tangle himself up in Sokka's long limbs again, run his hands through his messy hair, kiss the tattoo on his arm. 

Instead he turned and left. Sokka wouldn't wonder why he was gone; he knew Zuko woke early.

Outside, he was shocked to find one of his own guards posted at Sokka's door. "I thought we'd discussed this- I won't need protection with my friends. We can all hold our own., he said, annoyed. 

The guard shook his head. "Captain Teia said the two of you had only agreed to not having protection when the Avatar was present, Lord Zuko." 

"That's not exactly how I remember it," Zuko grumbled. He was sure it appeared to his guards (and his friends) that he and Sokka had shared a moonlight tryst after dinner. "While this," he motioned to Sokka's house, "was not what it appeared, I'd still appreciate your discretion. I would not like for the Councilman's reputation to suffer for something that did not occur."

"Of course, Lord Zuko." 

They returned to the embassy (in a private carriage- the Fire Lord did not take public transportation), and Zuko went through an abbreviated version of his forms in the courtyard before getting ready for the day. While he was supposed to think of Ran, Shaw, and the sun during his forms, he thought only of Sokka. The heat of his hand on Zuko's. The sound of his laughter. His smile, bright as the sun. When Zuko's thoughts took him too far, he gave up on trying to practice, and instead retreated to his rooms for a cool shower. 

In the afternoon, Zuko took tea with Kuei and the other nation leaders at the appointed time, shared lunch with Toph and his uncle, and then was led to a room on the first floor of the embassy so he could be outfitted for the party. He had to make a speech, so his advisors had insisted on outfitting him in fancy clothing and ensuring that his hair was done up. Zuko sat quietly as his hair was tugged into place, with half of it in a bun on the crown of his head, leaving a few strands hanging down around either side of his face. As a servant placed the Fire Lord headpiece into place in his bun, Sokka wandered in, visible to Zuko in the large mirror he was facing.

He wore the same clothes as he'd been wearing last night, though neither he nor the clothes looked any worse for the wear. Leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, he shot Zuko a smirk. "Now I see why you had to start getting ready _this_ early."

"Maybe I should go bald like Aang. No hair styling to worry about," Zuko suggested. He was oddly embarrassed that he wore no shirt, with both of his large scars on display. It wasn't like Sokka hadn't seen him shirtless before. But something about the intimacy of sharing a bed in Sokka's _house_ the night before made Zuko feel shy. 

"As pretty as you are, I'm not sure that the bald look would work for you, pal," Sokka made a falsely sympathetic face and shrugged. His arm muscles rippled as his shoulders moved, and Zuko's eyes traced their movements.

 _Pretty_?

"Don't you have party preparations to attend to? Dusk is soon. The invitation said 'dusk 'til dawn,' you know," Zuko pointedly ignored the fact that Sokka had just called him pretty. 

Sokka's smile grew wider. "Well, I still have time before I have to do my hair and get dressed, and then I can worry about last-minute preparations. Not all of us have people to do our hair _for_ us, Fire Lord."

"Sokka, if you'd like me to do your hair for you, all you have to do is ask," Zuko deadpanned.

Sokka laughed, the sound like music to Zuko's ears. "It's not easy to be this handsome, you know. Lots of steps involved in being the best-looking guy in Republic City." 

"Too bad you haven't taken any of those steps."

Sokka put a hand to his heart, frowning. "Ouch. Suddenly I feel the urge to seat you next to Kuei for dinner tonight."

"Kuei's rambling about his bear won't be as bad as your rambling about your beauty." This was true, only because most of what Sokka said about his looks, though mostly jokes, was correct. He _was_ handsome. So handsome it almost pained Zuko to look at him.

"Not true. But I've got to go and shave the back of Aang's head, so I will not argue," Sokka straightened up, stretching his arms over his head. 

"Why do you have to do that? Can't Katara do it? Can't Aang use a mirror?" Zuko asked, laughter creeping into the edges of his voice. 

"I don't know! I told him I'd help get the spot he can't reach!" Sokka's voice rose slightly, and Zuko smiled more. Some things never changed, and Aang and Sokka's antics had remained even as they'd all grown older.

He waved towards the door. "Go on. You've got important Avatar duties to attend to. I'll see you at the party."

"Yeah, yeah. Jerk." Sokka sauntered out. 

Zuko caught his servant's eye in the mirror. She flushed pink and gave him a small smile. Spirits, could _everyone_ around Zuko tell that he was completely gone for Sokka? He might as well have been holding up a sign that said it in bold characters: _**I'm in love with my best friend! He doesn't feel the same!**_

Later, when Zuko had dressed in the lightweight red and black clothing and dark red cloak, Aang appeared in a flurry of wind. He was dressed fancily as well, in his yellow and orange Air Nomad robes, with his beaded necklace around his neck. "Wow. Nice hair. Ready to go? We're supposed to make a special entrance. Just like at your coronation." 

Zuko nodded, a small smile creeping onto his face as he remembered that day, and followed Aang through the embassy, towards the ballroom on the top floor where the party was being held. There were festivals all over the city, and all over the world being held that night too, celebrating the peace. "We've grown a lot since then. I mean, you're getting _married_."

Aang's smile was as pure and sweet as it had been since he was a boy. "I am. And we changed the world together, like we said." 

"I wouldn't have wanted to do it with anyone else," Zuko said earnestly. "You're a great friend, Aang." He put a hand on Aang's shoulder, smiling up at him.

Aang pulled him into a hug. "Being your friend has been one of the great privileges of my life." 

"And of mine. What a wise Avatar you've become," Zuko said the last part jokingly, but it was true. "Come on. Let's go see our friends." 

They entered the ballroom together, smiling at the cheers of their friends, family, and everyone else who had been invited. Sokka and the other party planners had clearly spared no expense on the celebration. The room itself was huge, with high ceilings strung with banners in blue, green, red, yellow, and grey, for each nation. Large columns stretched to the ceiling, painted the different colors of each nation, and tables lined the edges of the room, laden with all kinds of food: mochi, fruit tarts, noodles, dumplings, bao, and many others. Sokka had clearly taken his catering responsibilities seriously. Tall standing tables were stationed around the columns, and many guests stood around them with drinks and food already in their hands. There was a dance floor in the center of the room, and a band at the edge of it, but no one was dancing just yet. Zuko spotted his mother and her husband, Noren, and their daugher Kiyi in the crowd. There was Iroh, smiling up at him, and Hakoda just next to him. He saw Jeong Jeong, his and Sokka's swordmaster Piandao, King Kuei, Suki and Ty Lee, and even Mai, who was talking to them both. 

He spotted Toph next to a few of her former metalbending students, dressed in fancier clothes but still barefoot. Katara was with them, in a light purple dress, hair cascading down her back, the betrothal necklace around her throat gleaming in the light. 

And there was Sokka, dressed in a dark blue sleeveless shirt and matching pants, the seams stitched with fur. His sword was at his side, his arms were crossed, and he was smiling up at Zuko and Aang like they'd hung the moon, and Zuko was completely, stupidly, irrevocably in love with him. 

Someone handed them glasses of sparkling lemon wine for the toasts. Aang cleared his throat, and the party quieted down. "Thank you all for coming. It's been fifteen long years since I was freed from my iceberg, and since we defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the Hundred Year War on the day of Sozin's Comet. Sometimes it feels like last week. But nights like tonight, when the whole world is united in a celebration of peace, a separated world feels like it must've been thousands of years ago. A party attended by the Avatar and the Fire Lord to celebrate an era of peace? That didn't seem very likely to any of us back then." Aang looked over at Zuko and smiled. 

"But here we are. In the fifteen years since the war ended, so many incredible things have been accomplished. The biggest accomplishment can be seen here now, in the form of Republic City, and the United Republic of Nations as a whole." The crowd cheered and applauded again, and Aang waited patiently until they grew quiet. "The victory in ending the war would not have been possible without the help of my friends, many of whom are here tonight. Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Fire Lord Zuko were by my side in some of the most difficult moments of the war, some of the most difficult moments of my life. To the Warriors of Kyoshi, the Order of the White Lotus, and everyone else who gave us aid during the world's great hours of need, I thank you. 

"Let us raise our glasses to a hundred more years of peace!" Aang called out, and Zuko raised his glass along with the rest of the guests.

Zuko made his own speech, where he acknowledged that in the past fifteen years they'd all made important strides towards healing the wounds his family had inflicted on the world. He thanked Uncle Iroh, Katara, Toph, and Sokka all individually for helping him to grow into what he hoped was a leader that made them all proud. He thanked them for teaching him so much. He also thanked the citizens of the Fire Nation, both present and not present, for accepting the changes they'd made to the nation together. Lastly, he thanked Aang. 

"Thank you, Avatar Aang, for kicking my sixteen year-old butt that day in the South Pole." The crowd laughed, and Zuko smiled. "You kicked me onto the right path, and I gained a lifelong friend." 

They hugged again, and raised their glasses a second time. Then they mingled through the crowds, saying hello to old friends and new ones. Zuko kept an eye out for Sokka, but couldn't spot him. Katara caught him in a hug as he made his way towards the table filled with Fire Nation pastries. 

"What a speech! I really teared up, Zuko! And I could tell Aang and Sokka got choked up too," she said, holding Zuko by the shoulders. Her cheeks were flushed, as if she'd already been dancing. 

"Aang cries at most heartfelt things, I'm not surprised." He _was_ surprised to hear that Sokka had gotten choked up. 

Katara nodded, laughing a bit. "Big softie. Have you seen Sokka? I was looking for him after your speech, but he disappeared."

"No, I haven't. I'm looking for him too. If you see him, will you tell him to come find me?" 

"Sure. He's probably huddled in a corner, hoarding all of the seaweed dumplings," Katara said breezily, and they parted. 

As he walked away, Aang approached Katara, and Zuko heard just the start of their conversation before he was out of earshot. "Hi, love. Dance with me?"

Zuko couldn't count how many times he'd daydreamed about calling Sokka that. 

The entire night, Zuko looked for Sokka as he flitted through the party. Several times he caught a glimpse of him twirling across the dance floor or making some diplomat laugh, but he could never catch Sokka to talk to him. He was avoiding Zuko, he could tell that much. But Zuko couldn't guess why. Had sharing a bed the night before been one step too far? Had his speech offended Sokka somehow? Zuko's nervous energy translated into him eating half of the platter of hotcakes, and downing a few fancy cocktails (though they weren't as good as lychee saké straight from the bottle, still wet from someone else's lips-) before agreeing to dance with Aang and Katara.

Aang was an unfairly good dancer, but Zuko could hold his own. A constant stream of laughter bubbled out of Aang's mouth as they floated across the dance floor. "What's up with you? You seem all jumpy." 

"It's Sokka. I think he's avoiding me."

Aang's face was unreadable. He stomped a foot as part of a dance move, and Zuko could tell he was using his earthbending to search for Sokka. "He's out on the balcony. With Suki, I think." 

_Suki_. Of course. "I... thanks. Not that I want to cut our dance short, but-" 

Aang laughed good-naturedly. "Go ahead, Zuko. I've got other dance partners, don't worry."

Zuko nodded and headed for the balcony. He wasn't drunk by any means, but the two drinks he'd had seemed to have given him the courage to face Sokka and apologize for whatever he'd done to offend him in the last day, even if it was sharing a bed. Old, ugly jealous feelings had begun to resurface, and he pushed them down. If Sokka wanted to date Suki again, that was fine. It would kill Zuko, but it was fine. But he wouldn't let Sokka avoid him. He passed his uncle, who caught his eye and gave him a sage smile. As he reached the doors to the balcony, Suki came back inside, smiling when she saw him. She wore a dazzling green dress, and her hair had grown longer since the last time he'd seem her.

"Hey, Zuko! Great speech." She gave him a quick hug.

"Good to see you. And good job with the party planning. This is great," Zuko said earnestly. 

"Thanks! I've got to get back to the girls, but let's get lunch if you're staying in the city! Send me a messenger hawk." She flitted away, leaving Zuko in front of the doors to the balcony.

It was cooler outside, but Zuko was still sweating from a combination of nerves and dancing. Sokka was leaning against the stone railing of the balcony, looking out at Republic City. He didn't turn when Zuko came outside. His shoulders were slightly hunched, as if he were trying to curl in on himself. Zuko went and stood beside him.

Zuko started to speak. "Listen, Sokka-"

"I need to talk to-" Sokka began at the same time. 

They both laughed quietly, and Sokka motioned for Zuko to speak first.

"I can tell you've been avoiding me tonight, at least a little bit, and I can only imagine it's because you're angry with me for some reason, so I wanted to apologize," Zuko kept his eyes trained on the city ahead of him, and not the man next to him. "If sharing a bed last night was... too much, or if something about my speech offended you, I am truly sorry. You... mean a lot to me, Sokka. I don't want to lose you."

Zuko finally looked over at Sokka, who was already staring at him. His mouth was slightly agape, as if he was shocked to hear Zuko's words. 

Then, quick as a bolt of lightning, Sokka's lips were on his. 

He kissed Zuko hard, both hands on the back of his neck, pressing him up against the railing. After a moment of surprise, Zuko came to his senses and kissed him back, winding his arms around Sokka's waist, his eyes slipping shut. This was nowhere near Zuko's first kiss, but it felt like the only one that had ever mattered. Sokka kissed him like they were marching to war again, like kissing Zuko was the most important thing he'd ever do. His arms were strong, and he held Zuko tightly. Zuko felt like he was in another dream, one where he'd wake up alone in his bed, but this was no dream. This was real, and Sokka was kissing Zuko. Sokka. Kissing Zuko.

When they separated, they were both out of breath.

Sokka spoke first. "I'm sorry for not doing that last night. Or six years ago when I left. Or when we got back from the Boiling Rock."

"You... you're not angry with me?" Zuko was still confused. His hands were still on Sokka's waist, and Sokka's hands were on either side of Zuko's face.

With a laugh, Sokka shook his head. "No, you idiot. I've been avoiding you all night because I didn't think I could keep from doing... from kissing you. I knew I needed to tell you how I felt, how I've always felt, but I was afraid. You helped by grossly misreading the situation." Sokka kissed him again, quicker this time. 

"You- you've always felt this way?" Zuko felt as if he'd been struck dumb.

"Pretty much. After the war, I knew. And after Suki dumped me. Those years living with you? I thought I'd go crazy with it," Sokka said, rolling his eyes at his past self. "I didn't realize you felt the same until last night. You seem to have a staring problem." 

"I think I've been in love with you since I was eighteen." Zuko said, never one to be shown up. 

Sokka's eyebrows shot up, and he pulled him into another searing kiss. His hands went into Zuko's hair, gently tugging at the long strands. Zuko brought a hand up to Sokka's face, his fingers skirting over the shorn hair at the side of his head. Sokka's goatee brushed Zuko's chin, and he laughed into Sokka's mouth. When Sokka laughed as well, Zuko savored the taste of his laughter, trying to pull him impossibly closer. A partially-gloved hand softly touched the left side of his face, and for the first time in his life, Zuko didn't flinch when someone touched his scar. 

Their bodies were pressed tightly together, and Zuko could feel every inch of Sokka. _Every_ inch. He pulled back. "I think... we should go to my rooms and finish this party there." 

Sokka threw his head back and laughed. The column of his neck was beautiful and brown. "I think that's the best idea I've heard in a while." He leaned forward and kissed Zuko's forehead.

After they'd adjusted their pants, the two of them sped through the crowd, hands clasped tightly together. Zuko was so happy he was surprised he wasn't shooting fire out of his ears. With some clever rerouting by Sokka, they avoided anyone they'd need to say goodnight to before leaving, and ran back to the lobby and up the staircase. They were laughing, out of breath, grinning at each other like a couple of teenagers. Now that Zuko had tasted Sokka's beautiful laughter, he wasn't ever letting it go. Zuko let them into his rooms and closed the door behind him.

No sooner had the door clicked shut than Zuko found himself pressed up against it, Sokka's warm hands tight on his waist, his mouth hot on Zuko's. Reaching up for his cloak, Zuko undid the clasp and tossed it aside, and did the same with his headpiece. It clattered loudly as it hit the floor, the only sound disrupting the sound of their breathing. Then he reached up and pulled Sokka's hair out of its wolf's tail, opening his eyes to watch it fall like curtains over his beautiful face. Sokka raised an eyebrow at him, breathing heavily into his mouth. 

Zuko shrugged one shoulder, a gesture much more casual than he felt. "You look good with it down."

Sokka attached his mouth to Zuko's neck, and Zuko swallowed down the sound that threatened to escape. "Like I don't catch you staring whenever it's down. I _know_ you like it that way." 

Zuko tightened his fingers in Sokka's hair, breathing growing heavier. He'd _noticed_ Zuko staring over the years. Tugging Sokka's head back, Zuko brought their lips together again. He canted his hips forward, feeling Sokka's matching erection. The noise that came out of Sokka's mouth was one that Zuko was sure he'd never get sick of as long as he lived, some kind of cross between a groan and a moan. Immediately, Sokka's hands went to Zuko's shirt, fumbling to undo it and take it off without breaking their kiss. 

Zuko batted his clumsy hands away and took it off himself, tossing it in the vague direction of his cloak. Sokka's shirt landed on the bed. Zuko took a moment to admire Sokka's shirtless form, running his shaking hands over his impressive muscles. He was solid and strong. As his hands skirted down towards the tent in Sokka's trousers, the muscles of his stomach tensed, and his breathing hitched. Hands traced down Zuko's own torso, reverently touching the scar on his chest and leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

Their eyes met, a question clear in each of them. Zuko nodded, and so did Sokka, and they each yanked the other's trousers down their thighs, exposing their cocks to the cold air. Another searing kiss. Sokka broke it to spit in his hand and take both of their cocks in it. The sight of Sokka's large hand with both of their dicks in it made Zuko's hips jerk forward involuntarily. 

With a breathless laugh, Sokka kissed Zuko again, Zuko locking his arms around his neck. His slick hand moved up and down over their cocks, making Zuko shudder. It felt like the room was hotter than the sun. Later, Zuko would realize he'd been inadvertently bringing the temperature up with his arousal. When Sokka twisted his hand over the head of Zuko's cock, Zuko let out a very undignified groan, grabbing for Sokka's bare hip.

Zuko sputtered against Sokka's mouth. "Sokka- I can't- I need to-" 

"Shh, it's okay, love. I've got you," Sokka mumbled, kissing Zuko's lips, his scar, pressing their foreheads together.

It was almost too much for Zuko. Sokka's hand was bringing him closer and closer to the edge, and his other arm was curled around the back of Zuko's head. Their breaths were shared. Impossibly, Sokka moved and twisted his hand faster and faster, and Zuko saw stars, coming all over Sokka's stomach and hand with a shout. Sokka followed shortly after, splattering on Zuko's stomach.

They stood there, panting into each other's mouths for a long moment. Zuko kissed Sokka again. Later, he'd be slightly embarrassed that he'd lasted only about as long as he would've as a young teen, but in that moment, all he could think about was Sokka. 

"As much as I want to stand here and do this forever, we're gross." Sokka gestured to their stomachs, laughing. "Let's get a shower."

In the shower, they kissed more, laughing when the other almost slipped while trying to navigate through the cramped shower. Later, when they fell into Zuko's bed, they laid down facing each other. Sokka threw his arm over Zuko's waist, and planted a kiss on his forehead. The smile on Zuko's face made him feel silly. 

"I'm really, really in love with you, you know," Sokka whispered. 

Zuko's heart clenched. "I'm really, really in love with you too." 

At sunrise, when Zuko woke, he made no moves to separate from Sokka to go through his forms. There would be time for that later. 

A year and a half later, at Aang and Katara's engagement party, they finally told their friends that they were together. They'd split their time between the Fire Nation and Republic City, each of them always finding an excuse to have to travel to see the other. Much of their relationship was the same. They still laughed often, sparred, and knew how to comfort each other. They still met on balconies at night, watching rain and sharing mango juice or lychee saké. But, in between all that, there were kisses on foreheads and on scars, on noses and lips, 'I love you's gasped out between guffaws of laughter, hands held under tables. Steamy evenings in Sokka's house, leaving the bed in even more disarray. Lots of smiles: shared over bowls of noodles, at meetings, across rooms. 

So they told their friends, the night before the engagement party on the newly completed Air Temple Island.

Everyone looked confused, but Katara was the one to speak up. "I don't understand. Why are you announcing it as if we couldn't tell all this time?"

"Yeah, guys, we aren't bl- it was obvious. But I think Katara owes Toph for losing the bet on when you'd tell us." 

Toph laughed, patting Aang's shoulder. "You _both_ owe me, Twinkle Toes." 


End file.
